fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense of Right Rogues Gallery
Here is a list of villains the Sense of Right Alliance faced: Kane Kane is leader of the Brotherhood of NOD, and that of Chaos's CHIMERA branch. Megatron Megatron is leader of the Decepticons. Wicked Witch of the West The Wicked Witch of the West is a witch that Kane sent to try to snatch the Ruby Slippers off Dorothy Gale's feet. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd Wife and husband villains, who live on the moon. Nemesis the Terrakor Nemesis is the leader of the wicked Terrakor Robotix clan. Darkstorm Darkstorm is leader of the Darkling Lords, the Visionaries of Evil. Dark Surfer The Dark Surfer is the evil form of the Silver Surfer, created through Kane's Infinity Sword. Gekko Moria Gekko Moriah has a shadow-separating evil that keeps him alive. Skeletor and Hordak Slave and master, Skeletor and Hordak are very evil. Ming the Merciless Ming the Merciless is Mongo's emperor. Zordrak Zordrak is ruler of the Nightmare Realm. Gaston No-one's a villain like Gaston, and he wants to kill innocent princes-turned-beasts. Simon Barsinister Simon Barsinister is Underdog's archenemy. No-Heart No-Heart hates love and caring, especially hating the Care Bears. He loves villainy. Bad Rap Bad Rap is leader of the Raptors and archenemy of the Extreme Dinosaurs. Dr. Piranoid Dr. Piranoid is leader of the Seaviates and archenemy of the Street Sharks. Flintheart Glomgold Flintheart Glomgold is a merciless duck who is second-richest duck in the world. Jafar Jafar is an evil vizier from Agrabah. Iago Iago is Jafar's pet talking parrot. Bun-Bun Bun-Bun is a marshmallow bunny given life by Slappy the Dummy. Slappy the Dummy Slappy the Dummy is an evil ventriloquist dummy. Hawk Moth Hawk Moth is Mayura's minion. He Evilyzes people in Paris using his Akumas. Mayura Mayura is a villainess who is Hawk Moth's boss. Lord Dominator Lord Dominator is actually a lady who serves Kane. Bill Cipher Bill Cipher is a demon who serves Kane. He's head of the Illuminati branch of Kane's CHIMERA forces. Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon is a dangerous threat to Equestria's people. She is the corruptive form of Princess Luna. Mephiles the Dark Mephiles the Dark is Kane's servant. He will kill Sonic the Hedgehog according to a prophecy by Kane. Agent Smith Agent Smith is a cloning agent of Kane's. Czar Zosta Czar Zosta is an insect minion of Kane's, wanting to pollute a section of the world. Dr. Killemoff Dr. Killemoff is Czar Zosta's minion. Kilokahn Kilokahn is one of Kane's friends, a computer virus. Vrak Vrak is son of Emperor Mavro. Prince Vekar Prince Vekar is son of Emperor Mavro. Emperor Mavro Emperor Mavro is leader of the Armada. Queen Beryl Queen of the Negaverse. Negaduck Proud protector of the Negaverse. Dr. Blowhole The diabolical disaster-causing revengeful dolphin. Carmen Sandiego The thief and leader of V.I.L.E., Carmen can be either caught or not. Ratchet the World Waster Ratchet the World Waster comes from the Horsehead Nebula as part of Kane's pollutive league of evil. KOMPLEX KOMPLEX is emperor of Toadworld. Myotismon Myotismon is an evil Digimon. Ken the Digimon Emperor Ken the Digimon Emperor is an ally of Kane's. Hades Hades is the comedic Greek god of the dead and evil. Cy-Kill Cy-Kill is Megatron and Nemesis's Stepfather, a Renegade Gobot who tried to take over Gobotron. Shendu Shendu is a demon who wields twelve magical talismans. Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder is an evil alien who wanted to conquer Earth for Kane. Makuta Teridax Makuta Teridax is an evil spirit. Zelda (Terrahawks) Zelda is an evil alien cyborg from Guk. Mumm-Ra Mumm-Ra is archenemy of the Thundercats. Scarab (Mummies Alive!) Scarab is a sorcerer and worshiper of Mumm-Ra's cult. Mon-Star Mon-Star is conquerer-to-be of the Galaxy of Limbo and archenemy of the Silverhawks. Pizzazz and the Misfits Pizzazz and the Misfits are under the command of the Music Meister. Music Meister The Music Meister controls people with singing talents and dance. Baron Silas Von Greenback Baron Silas Von Greenback is an evil toad. The Hood (Thunderbirds Are Go!) The Hood is archenemy of International Rescue. Grimlord Also known as Karl Ziktor of Crossworld City. Lord Nebula Lord Nebula is archenemy of Captain Simian and he is a black hole. General Parvo General Parvo is general to Kane's army. Lawrence Limburger Lawrence Limburger is general of the Plutark army. Stavros Garkos Stavros Garkos is manager and coach of Evilland's Garkos Gorgons, whom Kane, his boss, supports. Dr. Blight Dr. Blight is very dangerous and very lovely. She is an eco-villain that Captain Planet faced. General Blight General Blight is an enemy of Bananaman. Metlar Metlar is leader of the Inhumanoids. Orochimaru Orochimaru is Naruto's archenemy. General Woundwort General Woundwort is a very sinister rabbit. Jadis the White Witch Petrifier and replacement of Medusa. Wrath-Amon Wrath-Amon is the archenemy of Conan the Barbarian. Venger Venger is ruler-to-be of the Dungeons and Dragons realm. Profion and Damodar Profion and Damodar are Izmir's co-rulers-to-be. Venjix Venjis is an evil program and virus. Ultron Ultron is an evil robot created by Kane to try and take over the world. Brainiac Brainiac is an enemy from Krypton. Baron Dark Leader of the Skeleton Warriors. Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene Creator of the Killer Tomatoes. Weasel McGreed Weasel McGreed is a dictator and postweasel in one. Dark Queen Oriale The cobra queen that Kane fell in love with after losing Medusa. Fat Cat Fat Cat is archenemy of the Rescue Rangers. Skeleton King (SRMTHG!) The Skeleton King is ally to Kane's army. Gargamel Gargamel is hater of Smurfs. Lord Tenoroc Lord Tenoroc is archenemy of Matt Hatter. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dr. Doofenshmirtz is archenemy of Perry the Platypus. Devilgus Devotindos Devilgus Devotindos is an evil pig. Axel Gear A rogue Rocket Knight, Axel Gear wields a dangerous sword. Grandmaster Meio Grandmaster Meio is Strider Hiryu's archenemy. He looks into the future of any villain, whenever he or she likes it or not, through his crystal ball. Set (Gods of Egypt) Set is murderer of Osiris and he is the one who injured Horus by gouging his eyes. Cobra Commander Cobra Commander is a general of Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world for Kane. Colonel Muska Colonel Muska is king-to-be of Laputa. Genghis Rex Genghis Rex is leader of the Tyrannos. Master Xandred Master Xandred is leader of the Nighlok army. Nazgar Nazgar is archenemy of Robo Force. Dr. Claw Dr. Claw is archenemy of Inspector Gadget. Overlord of the Spiral Zone His favorite quote- "Surrender, or pay the consequences!". Reed Thimple Archenemy of the Country Bears. Prince Lotor Prince Lotor is prince of Planet Doom. Count Dregon Count Dregon is conqueror of Edenoi. Klaus Von Steinhauer Former filmmaker-turned-villain working for Kane's forces. Category:Villains